Hunter Vs Real World
by Sweet Love081
Summary: Have you always wanted to go to the HxH world to see your favourite character? How about... Them coming to our world?What if they met two opposite sisters too? AND WHAT IF THEY CAN'T GO BACK? Please Review!
1. Newcomers

**Sweet: Hello, I'm Sweet Love081. If you're wondering, I'm actually Sweet Candy180's sister. IT'S OBVIUS. OAO. So, this is also my first fanfic about HxH. AND IF YOU HATE IT, DON'T GIVE A POOP ABOUT IT. Okay, let's go.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Only the OCs.**

**xXx**

"Rikka! Get your butt here now and let's go home!" A girl with short, black straight hair and wore spectacles shouted. Her blue eyes scanned the area seeing if they were any other students at the Silver Rose Academy entrance. Only a few students were left.

"Yuki-nee! Matte!" the girl named Rikka, shouted as her long, black, wavy hair flew as the wind blew. Her blue eyes eyed her bicycle that could fit two more adults at the passenger seat and carefully placed a sticker on the bike.

Yuki Uramoto sighed.

She turned to the entrance with her bicycle that could two more kids and said with a deadpan, "I'm leaving."

Rikka's eyes widen and whined, "Yuki-neeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm just gonna stick Leorio on my bike and then we can leave! JUST WAIT."

Yuki sighed again and nodded with a deadpan face.

'_What is it with her and that… cartoon? (Hunter x Hunter) She's so obsessed…'_Yuki thought annoyingly.

Hunter x Hunter will always make people obsessed with it.

It sucks you in.

And finally, Rikka came back with her bike and the stickers on it, beside Yuki.

Yuki looked at the stickers that Rikka placed on her bike and saw four boys.

One, a boy with spiky green hair and a green mandarin (is it?) jacket and green shorts with brown hazel eyes and looked like he was 12 years old.

The boy's eyes made Yuki's heart flutter a bit, but she ignored it.

Next, a boy the same age as the previous one, had spiky silver hair and blue cerulean eyes while he was wearing a turtle neck shirt.

The boy was smiling beside the previous one, and that made blood rise up on Yuki's cheeks, again, been ignored.

Third, it was a blond teenager who looked like a girl and black eyes, but Yuki thought it was a boy because, what type of girl would NOT have any eyelashes?

The teenager was wearing something that even Yuki didn't know.

Lastly, an old man in a business suit but YUKI THOUGHT HE WAS IN HIS TEENS. *le gasp*

'_Why would Rikka be obsessed about this kind of cartoon? '_

Before Yuki could ask, Rikka opened her mouth and then she smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Rikka shouted as she rode on her bike and cycled it outside the school grounds with Yuki behind her.

"Rikka, matte." Yuki (sort of) shouted with a low voice and cycled her bicycle too.

As they ride their bike, they both watched at the beautiful sunset.

_**Until…**_

A large explosion appeared in front of Rikka causing her to fall off her bicycle.

Rikka gasped and she fell off her bike from a very high height.

Yuki widen her eyes and without hesitation jumped off her bicycle to save Rikka.

"Rikka!"

Yuki caught Rikka bridal style and landed on her two feet on the ground.

Yuki placed Rikka on the ground then turned around to see the smoke covering after the explosion that appeared.

After the smoke disappeared, it showed a dark figure.

"Who's there!?" Yuki asked with anger.

The dark figure then said, "I'm… going to send you to the Hunter x Hunter world…" darkly.

After Rikka heard that, her eyes sparkled in excitement and said, "I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Yuki turned her head back to Rikka who was sitting on the ground and chanted, "Hell no! Hell no! Hell no! I don't even f**king know what Hunter x Hunter is!"

Rikka pouted cutely.

"Come along, we don't have enough ti-"

"So what if I don't follow you?" Yuki glared at him.

The dark figure flinched, he felt a creepy aura surrounding him.

"You must follow me! If not then-"

"_**So what?**_" Yuki became more aggressive and her scary aura was pouring out.

The dark figure sweat dropped and gulped.

Yuki stared at the man with the eyes of a killer, even though she isn't one, like Killua's eyes.

"T-Then… I- I will s-"

"Say you're a duck? QUACK, QUACK?" Yuki asked and laughed evilly.

Rikka sweat dropped.

'_Wow, she feels evil now._' Rikka thought.

Yuki turned to the man and say, "Do the opposite of what you're going to do! Or else… _**DIE.**_"

'_Yuki-nee's favorite words are, 'Die, I'll kill you, f**k you, you b**ch.' I wonder why.'_ Rikka thought.

The man nodded and another explosion appeared.

"Tch! That butt****!" Yuki cursed.

After the smoke faded after the explosion, it appeared four more boys, except the man.

Yuki and Rikka stared at the four boys and wondered who they were.

They were lying on the ground and facing it too.

"What the… who are these people?'

She saw the four boys and thought they looked familiar.

Yuki turned around to find the dark figure and cursed when he was not seen.

When Yuki turned at her sister, Rikka was already gasping heavily.

"It's… IT'S-"

"Who?"

"Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika! They're in the real world!"Rikka shouted with glee.

Rikka jumped in joy and ran around until she hit a pole to her face.

Which made her faint.

Yuki just stared at her and made a 'hm' sound.

"Ow… what was that?"

A sudden voice came out from one of the four boys and also is made Yuki alert.

Yuki walked towards them and stopped in front of them, as the four boys looked at her.

"Oi, oba-san where are we?"

TWITCH

"Oi, brat! Show respect! She's not old! She just looks old!"

TWITCH

"She's old?"

TWITCH

"Well she does look old."

'_That's it.' _Yuki thought.

She grabbed one of the boys collar and said, "_**Do you have a death wish?~ I can grant it for you~"**_ With dark eyes and a scary smile.

Guess who did she grabbed whose collar?

Gon's.

Rikka woke up and saw what Yuki was doing.

"Y-Yuki-nee! Don't kill him!" Rikka shouted in fear.

Yuki sighed and then noticed something appear beside her, and it was…

Killua.

He took out his hand and aimed at Yuki to stab her but Yuki dodged.

'_W-What the-'_ before Killua could think, Yuki appeared behind him and said,

"You look like a pervert."

An anime tick mark appeared on Killua's head.

Yuki dropped Gon and pulled each one of their ears of the two twelve years old.

"One spiky black haired boy with big eyes and a silver haired boy who looks like a pervert." Yuki stated.

"I-Itai!" Gon shouted

"Ow! Let go of me, oba-san!" Killua shouted in annoyance.

Rikka gulped and shouted, "Yuki-nee! Let them go! You're hurting them!"

"Oi, kid! Let go of Killua and Gon right no-" Leorio was cut off mid-sentence when Yuki let go of Gon and Killua.

Gon and Killua both rubbed their ears and Leorio gulped.

Yuki turned to Leorio and Kurapika.

She nodded once.

"Two teenagers. One wearing a business suit, holding a suit case and wearing sunglasses. The other medium blond hair, wearing a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath." Yuki stated like a robot.

Kurapika and Leorio sweat dropped.

'_Is she… a robot…?_' Kurapika and Leorio thought.

"Yuki-nee, should we start over to them?" Rikka asked.

Yuki sighed and nodded.

Rikka sighed in relief and turned to the four of them with a bright smile and said, "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Rikka Uraomote! I'm twelve years old this year!" and bowed in politeness.

Gon stood up and shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Rikka! I'm Gon Freecss! That's Killua, Leorio and Kurapika!"

Rikka blushed when Gon shook her hand.

'_Gon's… touching… MY HAND!' _Rikka thought and nose bleeded.

"Eh?" Gon asked as seeing blood coming out of Rikka's nose.

Yuki stared at her with a dead pan look.

Rikka quickly wiped the blood and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-nee! Introduce yourself!"

Yuki silenced herself.

.

.

.

.

SILENCEeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I don't know how to do this." Yuki answered.

ANIME FALL.

Rikka sighed, "Ah, I'm not surprised." Sarcastically.

Rikka then said to the four of them, "Um… This is my older sister, Yuki Uraomote! She's fourteen this year!"

"F-Fourteen?!" Leorio asked with surprise.

TWITCH

"Wow, that's young for someone looking old." Killua said.

TWITCH

"Killua, don't be mean to her." Kurapika said.

'_Again… that's it.'_ Yuki thought before falcon punching Killua and Leorio.

(Hunter x Real World)

"Woah! This is your home?!" Gon asked after getting off of Yuki's bike with Killua.

"Heh, my house is bigger than this." Killua shrugged.

"Even if it's small, it our home." Yuki said.

The house was a cliché Japanese home. Not traditional.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Rikka shouted happily.

"Un!" Gon and Killua followed.

Leorio and Kurapika got off of Rikka's bicycle and asked Yuki, "So, this is your home?"

Yuki nodded.

"You don't have a place to live, so you four are going to stay with us until you go back to your world." Yuki explained as she took her school bag and went inside the house.

Kurapika and Leorio followed.

As the three of them stepped in the house, they saw Gon and Killua being licked by two cats.

A black cat was licking Killua, and a white cat was licking Gon happily.

Rikka was seeing that cute scene and giggled.

"Sakura, Kiku, stop licking our new households." Yuki demanded but still with a deadpan face.

The two cats obeyed.

Gon and Killua stood up and wiped themselves.

"Why did your cats acted like dogs?!" Killua asked feeling disgusted.

"We don't know. But we like the cats that way!" Rikka answered as she took Sakura, the black cat in her arms and petting it too.

"Good, Big Eyes, Minor Pervert, take off your shoes and place them at the shoe cupboard. We don't wear shoes in our house." Yuki said referring to Gon and Killua.

ANGRY TICK MARK. (On Killua)

"Mou, Yuki-nee! It's Gon and Killua! Not Big Eyes and Minor Pervert! But I do have to agree on Minor Pervert though…" Rikka said and pondered.

ANGRY-Whatever…

Yuki shrugged and took off her shoes as she placed them in the shoe rack neatly.

The others did too.

After placing their shoes, Rikka piped up, "Ne! Do you wanna explore our home!? I can show you my room!"

Yuki shook her head and said, "I'll do it. You take a bath and prepare stew for dinner."

Rikka pouted and climbed up the stairs to take a bath.

"Ne, Yuki-san?" Gon asked.

"What is it, Big Eyes?" Yuki asked.

"Anno… Do you have any other siblings? Your house looks big."Gon asked.

"Yeah, how can two siblings only live in a big house? Especially at young age." Kurapika asked too.

Yuki froze.

Yuki turned to her front and said, "We used to have three brothers and a father. Our mother married another man. We moved to this neighbor -hood one year ago. But our brothers and father didn't follow us. Instead, they went to the other house that our father lived after marrying another woman also."

She placed her school bag at the corner and asked, "We're gonna have omelet rice with curry for tonight, the bathroom for the four of you to use is upstairs, beside the store room. The four of you can put your clothes in the basket prepared beside there. I even prepared towels for you guys. The clothes are prepared in the room beside your bathroom." And left.

"That was a very quick explanation." Killua said and sweat dropped.

"Un." The other three agreed.

**xXxXx**

"Killua!" Gon yelled.

"What is it?" Killua asked.

"THESE PAJAMAS FIT ME!"

"Yeah? And is that supposed to surpri- HOLY CRAP THESE PAJAMAS ARE MY SIZE TOO!" Killua shouted when he wore a blue star pattern night outfit.

"Well, this might be our luck." Kurapika said even in his pajamas. THAT FIT HIM PERFECTLY.

"I don't know, but these fit me too!" Leorio yelled.

They were in the bedroom that was beside the bathroom that they used.

Then, the sliding door opened and Yuki was there.

With an emotionless face.

"Dinner's ready."

Yuki went down the stairs as Gon and Killua raced down instead.

Kurapika climbed down too while Leorio was behind him.

Rikka was already at the table preparing the plates and putting the bowl of the chicken stew she made.

"Sugoi! The food smells great!" Killua complimented.

Rikka blushed and squealed.

'_Killua complimented my stew!_' Rikka thought happily.

As the six of them sat down, they said, "Itadakimasu!" and ate the meal.

"Oishii, this is quite delicious." Kurapika complimented.

Yuki nodded once and ate her omelet rice too.

"The stew is delicious as well!" Leorio said.

"Arigato, Oreo!" Rikka said on purpose.

"It's LEORIO!" Leorio shouted.

And then, that scary cold aura was dispersed from Yuki.

"_**I hate people who don't have manners.**_"

…

After that, everyone ate silently.

With sweatdrops.

When everyone finished their meals, Gon and Killua went to the living room with Rikka, Kurapika and Leorio.

And Yuki was left at the kitchen to do the dish work.

But Yuki saw something on Killua's plate.

It was…

LEFTOVER PEPPER.

DUN, DUN, DUN!

Yuki walked into the living room after cleaning most of the plates and turned to Killua, who was watching some cartoons with Gon and Rikka.

Yuki went near Killua and said, "_**Oi, Minor Pervert.**_"

Killua flinched when he noticed Yuki beside him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can you please see this?"

She showed him his plate.

Killua looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"What about it?"

"Why didn't you eat the pepper?"

Rikka overheard their conversation and said, "Yuki-nee, it's because Killua doesn't like peppers!"

Killua sweat dropped.

Yuki stared at her once for a short time.

Yuki sighed.

She turned around and said, "_**I really hate people leaving leftovers.**_" Before walking to the kitchen again to clean the plate.

**xXxXx**

"Rikka, have you finished your homework?" Yuki asked.

"Um, after this! I'm playing cards with Gon and Killua!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"What time is it?"

"5 p.m.!"

WHACK

Yuki whacked Rikka's head.

"It's 8 p.m. AHO!" Yuki said.

Rikka pouted as she rubbed her head.

Yuki turned to the other two boys and said, "Healthy boys sleep early. So go to sleep just like Leorio and Kur-Blondie." And pointed upstairs.

The boys lowered their heads and Gon went up while Killua sighed before going upstairs.

Yuki then turned back to Rikka.

"Rikka, I don't think you should be close to them." Yuki warned.

Rikka's eyes widen.

"But they're nice! Well, a bit."

Yuki sighed.

"I'm just scared that you might get too close to them, and when their time to leave arrives, you're going to cry for two weeks just like when we first got here." Yuki said with a worried face.

Rikka pouted.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Even if you're not, you are going to."

Rikka nodded.

"But can I please be friends with them?"

Yuki sighed and face palmed.

"Alright…"

**Done. First Chapter :Newcomers.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	2. School: Part I

**Sweet: I'm back… YAY….**

**LOL**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Sasuki-Senpai: At first, I wanted to make an AU, and then I was like, "Wait, I've read fanfics about the author's OCs in the HxH world. How about I make a reverse?" And this was made. I hope you DO enjoy this…fanfic. :\ Thank you.**

**Fate (Guest):THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER. Here, have a Killua plushie. Or Gon plushie.**

**duemladevil (Guest): Um… thanks…?**

**Nispedana: THANK YOU. SO VERY MUCH. I ALSO LOVE YOUR FANFICS! I'm currently reading them…. While writing…..**

**Let us go and… burn the world…. YEayhhhh.**

**xXxXx**

It was an early morning for the Hunter x Hunter Gang and the Duo Sisters…

..

..

..

It was 5.00 a.m.

OAO.

"Wait, school?!" Killua exclaimed.

Yuki nodded.

The six of them were having breakfast.

"Even though you guys are from another world, that doesn't mean you can't learn!" Rikka smiled.

Killua and Gon exchanged looks as Kurapika and Leorio were dumbfounded.

"But… we don't have any time to buy you the school uniforms…"

The four of them sighed in relief.

"You can just wear the school uniforms that our brothers wore. And Sunglasses can wear our dad's former school uniform." Yuki stated.

The four of them sighed .

"All right…"

**xXx**

"I still can't believe these fit me." Gon said.

Killua nodded.

Kurapika and Leorio too.

The uniform is… the cliché type of school uniform in Japan.

The sliding door opened again and it was Yuki who said, "Let's go." And Rikka was there too.

Yuki was wearing a dark brown blazer that was buttoned and a white shirt inside it with a grey tie. She also wore a black checkered skirt that reached her knees. And she wore black knee-length that comes with light brown shoes.

While Rikka wore a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt that comes with a red ribbon on the collar of the shirt and wore a pink checkered skirt and white knee-length socks and with jet black shoes. She wore a pink flower in her hair.

The four became a bit confused with the school uniform differences.

"Yuki, have you got some role at your school? Cause you're wearing a blazer and Rikka isn't." Killua asked.

"I'm the school president"Yuki answered quickly as she passed them some school bags and took hers and Rikka's too.

The six of them went to the school by bicycle; Leorio and Kurapika riding on Rikka's bicycle, Killua and Gon behind Yuki's bicycle.

"Yuki-nee! I'm still jealous that Gon and Killua get behind you!" Rikka pouted.

Yuki sighed, "Just come on, we're late for school."

And they go!

As they ride on their bikes to school, some students that wore the same uniform as Rikka.

It was two twin girls with the same hair colour, brown and both tied it up in different styles; Hana's hair was up while Nana's hair was tied down.

Rikka rode her bike to the girls and said , "Hana! Nana! Good morning!"

Hana and Nana turned and saw Rikka, "Rikka-chan! Ohayou! Eh? Dare da otokono?(Who are those guys?)" they both asked simultaneously.

"Ah! They're my… brothers! Hehe…"

"Brothers!?But the blond looks like a girl…" They asked again.

KURAPIKA TWITCHED.

"Well… Oh, look! There's the school entrance! See you next time!" And quickly rode her bicycle fast as ever.

The two twins sweat dropped and as they continued to walk, they felt a cold aura.

They turned to see, Yuki Uraomote.

'_Uwah! She's the Ice Queen that every boy talks about!'_ The twins thought.

As Yuki passed them, she gave them a cold glare making them shuddered, but the cold aura suddenly dispersed when an aura of warmth appeared.

It was Gon's aura!

"_Wah! That must be Rikka-chan's other brothers too!"_ Hana whispered to her twin sister, Nana.

"_The silver haired one looks hot!_" Nana whispered back.

And when Gon passed them, he gave them a warm smile and said, "Good morning!"

The girls gasped and waved back at him.

After that, they squealed in delight.

And then Yuki went to park her bicycle and turned to Gon and Killua.

"Minor Pervert, Big Eyes. I'm very sure all the girls are going to be very fond of you. Be careful." And left to drag Leorio and Kurapika.

"W-What was she talking about?" Killua asked.

Gon lifted his shoulders.

"Gon! Killua! Have you decided on your names?" Rikka asked.

Gon and Killua turned to her and asked, "Names?"

"Well, yeah! Because you can't let them know your real names!"

They pondered for a while.

Killuas asked, "Isn't it fine if we use our names and just put your family's name?"

Rikka's eyes sparkled and nodded quickly.

"Wah! You're so smart, Killua!"

Killua just sighed.

"So, what's the name of this school actually?" Gon asked.

"Ah! That! Why don't we talk as we walk to our class?"

They both nodded.

They began to walk straight to their class and Rikka explained, "The name of this school is Silver Rose Academy! It is the world's second best school. The class always starts at 8.30 p.m. and ends at 6.00 p.m.!"

"Woah! Really?" Gon asked.

"Uh-Huh! And if you want to know what school is for, let's get into class!" Rikka said and opened the door to the class.

The class was unexpectedly… noisy and it was filled with students that looked like it had one hundred or one thousand students.

It began even noisier when Rikka stepped into the classroom and every male student, except Gon and Killua, went to her.

"Rikka-sama! You look as cute as ever!"

"Your cuteness reigns supreme!"

"Here are some beautiful flowers to match with your cuteness!"

And many more compliments.

"Ara, ara! (Oh my!) Thank you so much, but I have to help my brothers find their seats!" Rikka took the flowers and smiled at the boys.

She then went to Gon and Killua, only to find them missing.

"Eh?" Rikka looked left then right and saw a crowd of female students.

Rikka went to the crowd and saw that Gon and Killua were surrounded by them.

"Wah! You look so cool!"

"You look so adorable!" And many more compliments.

Gon and Killua didn't know what to do.

Killua wanted to kill them but Yuki said that she will kill him if he kills anybody in this world.

"Gon! Killua! Just say thank you and leave!" Rikka advised.

They nodded and said, "Thank you, but we need to leave."

All the girls sighed in disappointment.

Gon and Killua went back to Rikka.

"Wow! Yuki-san was right! We need to be careful!" Gon said.

"Of course! This school is actually crazy, but the teachers won't change that at all." Rikka said.

Then a tall woman came between them and said with an angry face, "Miss Uraomote! Why are you talking to some weird hair looking boys?! Get back to your seat!"

"Eh… Ms. Julian… T-These are my brothers actually…" Rikka explained.

Ms. Julian's eyes widen.

"You have brothers?!"

When the class heard that, they asked too, "YOU HAVE BROTHERS?!"

Wow, dramatic.

Rikka sweat dropped.

Ms. Julian stood up and pushed her spectacles and said, "If you want them to sit beside you, Miss Uraomote, let me see your brothers!"

Rikka gulped and held Gon and Killua's hand as she walked up to the front.

Ms. Julian went near to see the boys as they looked at her with curious eyes.

Curious eyes filled with… cuteness….

And curiosity!

Blood rushed up to Ms. Julian's cheeks.

"Well! They look quite handsome for two young men! You may sit beside your dear sister now, um… what are your names, darlings?" Ms. Julian asked with the softest, nicest and most beautiful voice ever.

Gon smiled and said, "I'm Gon F-"

Gon's mouth was cupped by Killua and he said, "Gon Uraomote! I'm Killua Uraomote, we'll be going now." And he dragged him to the seat beside Rikka.

The teacher smiled wonderfully and said "Let us begin our class!~ But first, let's talk about what school is!"

**xXx**

Yuki was going through the corridors with Kurapika and Leorio behind her.

As she walked, many girls squealed to see her presence.

The boys just hid their heads in their lockers.

Just then, a young female student appeared in front of her and showed her a basket of cookies.

"President Yuki! Would you like some of my cookies?" The girl said and turned her head away with embarrassment.

And magically, Yuki smiled.

Yuki took three pieces of cookies as she gave each to Leorio and Kurapika.

Kurapika and Leorio were confused.

"Arigatou, Ann. I'm very happy." Yuki said and her smile suddenly appeared sparkles.

Yuki turned to Kurapika and Leorio and said, "Come on, we're almost late for class."

As she began walking, the girls were amazed by her coolness because some sparkles were appearing as she walked.

"Wah! President Yuki is so cool!" One of the female students said.

Her group agreed.

"Heh, she's _not _COOL! She's just cold! She's the Ice Queen no matter how you look at her. She's just cold not cool, gurl!" The male students said.

The girls all hmphed and walked away.

Kurapika and Leorio heard the other students chatter and turned their heads back to Yuki.

They were going to ask her but she answered for them.

"I don't show my expressions to people that much. I even rejected a boy who liked my reputation only." She answered as she walked into the classroom.

"We didn't wanted to kno-" Kurapika was cut off mid-sentence when he saw MANY students that were inside the class room.

It was like, one thousand students! Or MORE!

"W-What the?!" Leorio was shocked.

Yuki dragged them again and let them each sat on a chair.

She sat between them and said, "This class is for students aged 14 until 19. This is called the 'enior' class or the 'Prima' Class. The class that Rikka, Minor Pervert and Big Eyes took was a class suitable for students aged 7 until 13. It's called the 'junior' class. Or, it's called 'Freaking-Don't-Care-About-The-Name' class."

"Freaking… Don't Care…?" Leorio asked.

Yuki nodded.

"FYI, I'm the only 14 year old that survived this class and the only one brave enough to become the school president." Yuki said as she took a Geography text book for her desk.

"Oh… So, where's the teacher?" Kurapika asked as he searched inside his desk to see many books in there.

"There isn't."

Kurapika and Leorio froze.

"No teacher wants to become the teacher to this class. The teachers all thought there was a creature as a student in this class." Yuki explained and sharpened her pencil.

"A creature?" Leorio asked as he saw a text book on medical education.

What the hell.

"Yup, only nobody knows if the creature is still here or just dead. The rumor was spread out twenty years ago." Yuki said and started answering questions on her Geography text book.

"Twenty years ago?!" Leorio shouted.

All of the other students turned and said, "Shhh!" And the STUDENTS were making noises.

Sheesh.

Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, but the creature doesn't talk to anyone though. I'm the only one who knows 'him'." And she continued answering.

"It's a him?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course, you're also a 'him', right?" Yuki asked and turned her head to Kurapika.

"Uh…"

"Anyway, because we don't have a teacher we self-study all the way. I'll show you the places they are in school later. Recess will be at 9 a.m. don't be late." Yuki said and took another revision book from her desk.

"How are we going to study?" Leorio asked.

"We use books, duh. It's in your desk, Major Pervert."

Okay, she made a spin off from Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.

Minor Pervert and Major Pervert.

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnn.

"I'm not a pervert!" Leorio shouted.

"Yes, you are not."

"Good!" Leorio said and sharpened his pencil.

"You are the Major Pervert."

"Grr…!"

Kurapika chuckled seeing the scene.

**xXx**

The bell rang.

Rikka stood up.

"RECESSSSSSS!" Rikka jumped out of her seat and went to the door and brought her lunch box.

She froze.

"Wait, GON AND KILLUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rikka ran to her 'brothers' and searched for them.

Only they are not in their seats anymore.

Rikka sweat dropped.

'_Yuki-nee's gonna be so mad at me if I lost those two!'_ Rikka thought as she called out their names.

"Gon! Killua! Toko de?(Where are you?)" Rikka called.

Then, she saw a crowd of girls again.

"Killua! Do you want to eat with me?"

"Gon! How about you try eating my food?"

The girls all cooed around Gon and Killua.

"Oh no. I can't go there, it's too dangerous! But I have too!" And Rikka ran to the crowd but was pushed back.

"Ah!" Rikka shouted as she fell.

Rikka stood up and wanted to shout Gon and Killua's name before a cold aura was filled in the class.

It was Yuki who came with Kurapika and Leorio.

Yuki walked towards the crowd who was shivering of fear.

Yuki crossed her arms and looked at the crowd with creepy eyes.

"_**I actually don't care if you're surrounding my brothers, but if you mess with my sister…**_" Yuki said and paused.

Yuki, Rikka just fell.

That doesn't mean they messed with her-

"_**I'll f**king kill all of you. And nobody's stopping me.**_" Yuki said and raised her arms ready to give an attack.

The girls all ran away leaving Gon and Killua confused.

Yuki sighed.

"Yuki-nee! Arigatou!" Rikka said.

But what comes first….

WHACK.

"I-Itai!" Rikka rubbed her head.

"No more letting them being in crowds." Yuki said and walked out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Gon asked.

Yuki turned to them and said, "To recess."

"And where, exactly?" Killua asked.

"The rooftop."

**cLIFFY HANGERY…..**

**SORRY.**


	3. School: Part II

**Sweet: I like how this story is getting more reviewers! AND…**

**Killua: What?**

**Sweet: IT'S YOUR (Killua) BIRTHDAY! (7****th**** of July)**

**Killua: Heh… Thanks.**

**Sweet: What's with that 'THANKS'? You should be grateful! Alluka got a present for ya!**

**Killua: Really? What is it?**

**Sweet: Not now. At the end of this chapter.**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Sasuki-Senpai: Yup! Oh, you think Yuki is scary? Meh, she's actually a tsun. Tsunkuudere! I think. Oh and…. (I'm sorry for being rude) When are you going to continue your fanfic, 'Dimensional Leap'?! Sorry, I really LOVE your fanfic!**

**Fate (Guest): Oh no! You can have both if you like! *giggles* Thanks! She (Yuki) actually is the type of person my sister is… when she's at school.**

**Retz (Guest): Thank you very much! (For some reason, people like Yuki more than Rikka…) It's okay! You know, people think it's obvious that we're sisters! (Because of our account name) My sister is very lazy when it comes to censoring words. You're 11!? I'm ten. True Story.**

**Come on! We have a little activity after the chappie…**

**LET GO.**

The Hunter x Hunter Gang and the Duo Sisters went up the roof by stairs.

When they arrived at the rooftop, the Hunter x Hunter Gang realized the six of them were the only ones eating here.

Yuki sat on the bench that was prepared and said, "Sit here, now." Which sounded like a threat.

The four of them gulped and obeyed.

As they sat down, Yuki gave them each a lunch box.

Rikka opened her lunch box and it was omelet with pudding as dessert.

The others… Pudding as dessert too and homemade yakisoba bread.

"What is… this?" Kurapika asked when he looked at the yakisoba bread.

"That's yakisoba bread. Noodles in bread. It's delicious." Yuki said and took out a lunchbox.

"Is it good?" Leorio asked.

"Good? GOOD? Oh, no! It's MORE THAN GOOD! It's SPECTACULAR! AND AMAZING! AND-" Rikka who said with all her spirit, was whacked on the head.

"Just eat your food." Yuki said and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Gon asked.

"I'm gonna feed 'her'." Yuki answered and crouched down.

Yuki opened the lunch she had in her hand and it was salad in it.

"Mei, come out." Yuki said with a sweet voice.

"Mei?" Killua asked and munched on the yakisoba bread.

"It's the name of the creature." Rikka said.

"But Yuki-san said it was a him." Gon said.

"It's asexual." Rikka said and drank her juice.

Asexual means… both genders.

Just then, a head with red hair popped out of the corner.

"Eh, it's a girl." Kurapika said.

The 'creature', came out of the corner.

It had a body of a six year old. It looked like a human girl, but it was asexual. It had long, straight red hair and it was wearing a white dress. It was also barefoot. Its eyes were an unusual color, which was white.

Yuki showed 'it' the lunch box filled with salad.

'It' widen its eyes and ran to Yuki, almost tumbling itself.

'It' reached out 'its' hand to get some of the salad, but Yuki slapped 'its' small hand.

"What do you say?" Yuki asked.

'It' gulped.

"_P-Pl…Ple…"_ When 'it' spoke, 'it' sounded like a bell for only a while.

"Please." Yuki corrected.

'It' shook 'its' head, which was like , "I don't want to say it."

Yuki sighed, "Well, not saying please? You're not getting lunch." And closed her lunch box.

The 'creature' saw that and hid 'its' eyes under 'its' bangs.

Yuki stood up and walked back to the bench.

"Yuki-nee! Watch out!" Rikka warned.

Yuki turned and saw…

Mei's mouth became extremely large, like a shark's mouth.

Its hands, turned into knives.

Its eyes turned into demon eyes.

Mei ran to Yuki and tried to attack, only to be stopped by Yuki, who pulled one of its hair.

Mei screamed and fainted, and some blood came out of its mouth.

Yuki walked towards her and said, "What do you say?"

"_I'm… sorry…_" Mei said and cried.

Yuki sighed and gave her the lunch box.

Mei saw the salad and wanted to take it, but Yuki said, "Now, what do you say?"

"_Please?_" Mei asked.

Yuki nodded and gave her the lunch box.

Mei stopped crying and ate the salad.

Yuki sighed again and turned to everyone.

"This is Mei. Mei is the creature I told you about." Yuki stated.

"But… you said-"Leorio was cut off mid-sentence.

"It's ASEXUAL!" Rikka shouted.

Mei giggled.

"Mei may look like she's six years old, but she's twenty six this year." Yuki said and took another lunch box and ate the food she brought.

"She's twenty six?!" All of them exclaimed.

Except the Duo Sisters.

"Yeah! It's also actually from your world too!" Rikka said.

"It's…" Killua said.

"…from…" Gon continued.

"…our…" Kurapika continued too.

"…world…?" Leorio asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Mei is the extinct creature from your world. Mei's a creature called '_**Jinuy'**_, a type of creature from the Dark Continent." Rikka explained.

"W-Wait! How do you know all this?" Killua asked.

"It told us, duh!" Rikka said sarcastically.

Yuki whacked Rikka's head again.

"_I-It is… t-true… I-I to…ld them…" _Mei said like she was going to die. (lol)

"Really?" Gon asked.

Yuki sighed.

"Let me do the explanation, please, Yuki-nee?!" Rikka asked with her eyes sparkling.

Yuki nodded.

**Rikka explaining. (This isn't real, lol. Jinuys are not real, I just made them up!)**

Mei is a _**Jinuy**_. The Jinuy is a mysterious human-like being that lives in the Dark Continent.

Jinuys look like humans but are very short and have slow aging process. They have only one thing in common, they have white colored eyes. When they are on a rampage, their mouths transform into mouths that look like shark mouths. Their hands turn into as sharp as knives, maybe sharper. And their eyes became demon-like.

When the Kikilian Empire sent its elite forces into an expedition sending 10,000 people to the Dark Continent, they went through the north of the Yumian River, and ended up in a sea of trees, after entering that for 200km they found the ruins of an ancient city with a mysterious fountain that had the potion to make any Nen user have no limitations or vows. But unfortunately for them that zone was also the territory of Jinuys that decimated them effortlessly living only 3 survivors and left them empty-handed without even a shred of their sanity.

As you can see(or not see), Jinuys turn their mouths into shark mouths to shred the meat of the humans and stab the humans with their hands. The demon eyes can make an illusion to allure the humans or enemies to come near them. The level threat of the Jinuys, like that of the other Five Great Calamities, is even greater than Chimera Ants.

**Finish explaining.**

"Wow, they sound…" Kurapika turned to Mei who turn at him back.

"Scary?" Yuki asked.

The four of them nodded.

Mei yawned and crawled.

It crawled at the wall and made a hole with one flick.

It crawled into the hole and the hole disappeared.

The Gang sweat dropped.

"Eh?"

"It does that sometimes!" Rikka said and stood up.

Yuki stood up too and looked at her watch.

Yuki nodded.

"55 more minutes before going back to class." Yuki said.

Leorio puked his juice.

"F-Fifty-five minutes?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Gon and Killua high fived.

"I'm supposed to give you guys a tour to this school, but I have duties. Peace." And disappeared.

What the heck.

"So, I get to show you around the school! YAY!" Rikka said and cheered.

**xXx**

"This is the school pool! It's quite annoying." Rikka said and showed them the school pool.

It WAS annoying.

It had…

Sharks, whales and sharks.

The sharks and whales couldn't fit in the pool until they couldn't move.

They just…

FLOP.

And some were dead.

Ew.

"What the…"

"Yup, it's annoying. That's why, the name of the pool is, 'Annoying Pool Centre.' Quite fitting, right?" Rikka asked.

The four of them nodded.

"But, why did the teachers did this kind of pool?" Gon asked.

Rikka sighed.

"The teachers are complete morons. Even though this school is the best school, it has bad teachers and facilities." Rikka said.

She took a nearby umbrella and said, "These are mushrooms. Not umbrellas." And threw it at a corner.

The corner had a hole, and a hand came out of it.

"What is that?" Killua asked feeling disgusted.

"I have no idea." Rikka said and walked away with the four of them.

They walked and then a crowd of girls, who looked familiar appeared in front of them.

"Rikka-chan! Why didn't you come and eat recess with us?" The girl with two ponytails asked.

"I'm sorry! I just had to introduce my-" Rikka was cut off mid-sentence when a short haired girl asked.

"OH! YOU HAVE NEW FRIENDS! My, how precious! Always being the little sweet heart you are, right?" The short haired girl insulted.

Rikka frowned at this.

"Hey… don't be mean to her! She's being Yuki's 'little snowflake'!" The other girl from the group insulted too.

**(Rikka means snowflake)**

Rikka hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Let's just leave her 'melt'!" And the group of girls left.

"Oi, who were those girls? Were they insulting you?"Leorio asked.

"I hate it."

"Eh?" The four of them asked when they heard Rikka mutter something.

"I hate it. Because Yuki-nee always protects me from bullies, but she never came in time." A tear fell down from her cheeks.

Rikka wiped her tears.

"Well, let's go! *sniff* We only have forty-five minutes left before going back to class!" Rikka said trying to hide her tears.

As she walked, Gon whispered something Killua.

"Killua, this is more different than our world." Gon whispered.

Killua nodded.

"She's just crying about something unimportant." Killua whispered back.

Gon frowned at this.

"Killua! I don't mean it like that!" Gon said, not whispering anymore.

"What do you mean you don't mean it like that?" Kurapika asked.

Gon and Killua flinched.

"Uh… nothing!" Killua lied.

"Oh, really? Well, you guys need to behave here." Kurapika followed Rikka and Leorio.

Killu and Gon sighed.

"Killua, Kurapika's right! Maybe we should just behave?" Gon asked.

Killua sighed again.

"Gon! Killua! Hurry up!" Rikka shouted.

"Un!" Gon said and ran towards her with Killua.

Behind the five of them, was a figure.

It was Yuki.

"Meh."

And disappeared, again.

What the heck.

**xXx**

"This is the pet adoption center! It's weird because schools normally don't have these." Rikka said.

They went inside and saw many cute pets!

As Gon stepped into the center, almost all of the pets surrounded him.

"Wow, animals sure love you Gon." Killua said amazed.

"I think it's because he has the aura saying, 'I love animals'!" Rikka said.\

Then, other animals surrounded Leorio and Kurapika.

Except Killua.

Rikka went to see the bunnies, and Killua was just standing there looking at the animals.

He felt like he was invisible.

Except for one little soldier who barked at him.

It was a dog that looked like Mike, which made Killua remember him.

But the dog was a puppy.

Killua petted it, and the dog nibbled his finger before rubbing itself on Killua's legs.

"I see that Ryo likes you." A voice appeared out of nowhere.

Killua turned to see an old man with a long beard.

Rikka overheard the man's voice and smiled.

"Mr. Yoto!" Rikka ran to the said man.

Mr. Yoto smiled back and said, "Is this young boy your boyfriend?"

Rikka froze.

It was silent before Rikka started blushing.

"T-That's not it! H-He's just my brother!" Rikka stuttered.

Mr. Yoto chuckled.

"So the other three boys are also your brothers?" He asked.

Rikka nodded.

"I'm quite surprised that your brother here has a rare dog that likes him." Mr. Yoto coughed.

Rikka tilted her head.

Rikka then turned to see a white puppy beside Killua.

"Aww! It's Ryo!" Rikka crouched and went near Ryo.

Ryo growled at her.

Rikka frowned.

"He still doesn't like me…" Rikka pouted.

Mr. Yoto laughed.

Killua became confused.

"Ne, why is it rare that this dog likes me?" Killua asked.

"It is because Ryo doesn't like people that much. He likes only one person, but now, two people? Can this get any better?" Mr. Yoto asked.

Then, the door of the adoption center opened.

And it was Yuki.

Ryo's eyes brightened and quickly ran towards Yuki.

Yuki saw Ryo and widen her eyes.

"Oh hell n-" was what Yuki said before being tackled by Ryo.

Killua and Rikka sweat dropped.

Ryo licked Yuki happily.

"Don't touch me, you b***h." Yuki said angrily.

Ryo used… PUPPY EYES.

"Nope, not gonna work on me." Yuki said and pushed Ryo off of her.

Ryo whimpered.

"You five, we have five more minutes before going back to class. QUICK." Yuki said strictly and walked like a boss as they five of them followed.

When they got out, a lot of boys were holding a wooden bats and sticks in their hands.

Yuki became silent.

"Uh oh." Rikka gulped.

Yuki turned to Gon and Killua.

"I told you to be careful." Yuki warned.

"Hey you! Yeah! With the spiky hair! How dare you try to hook up my girlfriend!" One of the boys said referring to Gon.

Gon gulped.

"I'm sorry, but, what does hook up mean?" Gon asked.

Gon.

The boys wanted to punch Gon in the face already.

But one already tried.

HE tried to hit Gon with the stick he had and ran towards him.

Gon was already in a fighting stance with Killua.

Before that boy could hit Gon, Yuki already kicked his… 'you-know-where.'

The boy coughed blood (what the heck) and fell onto the ground holding his stomach to stop the pain.

'_What's with these people? They're lame._' Killua thought and sighed.

The crowd of boys shivered in fear as they felt the cold aura from the Ice Queen.

"_**Touch any of them, and you'll regret on messing with them. Now, DISPERSE!**_" Yuki shouted.

The boys did disperse.

Yuki sighed.

"If yo wanted to fight them, I'll f***ing kill you." Yuki said and continued walking like a boss.

**xXx**

End of school.

Yuki rode her bike and Gon and Killua were behind her.

Rikka rode her bike and LEorio and Kurapika were behind her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday! Yay!" Rikka shouted happily as she rode through the sunset. (lol, no)

"What's special about Saturdays?" Gon and Killua asked.

"Saturday means there's no school, at least that's what the school pamphlet said." Kurapika said.

Leorio sighed.

"We didn't even learn carefully because of the noise." Leorio said.

"Oh come on, Oreo! Just get some spirit about school!" Rikka said.

Yuki was silent.

Rikka noticed that.

"Yuki-nee? What's wrong?" Rikka asked.

Yuki sighed.

"I got confessed today."

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.

Rikka almost fell off her bicycle.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rikka shouted.

Yuki nodded.

**CLIFFY….**

**Okay! Activity time! (My big sis recommended me this)**

**What do you like most about Yuki or Rikka?**

**Now, back to Killua's birthday session….**

**xXx**

**Sweet: Oh yeah! Alluka said you need to close your eyes for the present! Peace!**

**Killua: Uh… okay.**

**(I put some canon thought into this. You know, after Gon and Killua separated. TnT)**

**Killua: *closes his eyes***

**Alluka: *runs off to somewhere***

**Killua: *opens his eyes***

**Alluka: *stops and turns* Don't cheat!**

**Killua: *closes his eyes* Right~**

**Alluka: *whispers to someone*He's not looking, come with me. *grabs hand of the person and runs back to Killua* Onii-chan! You can look now!**

**Killua: *open his eyes***

**?: …*gulp***

**Killua: N-No way…G-Gon?**

**Gon: Killua… *runs towards Killua* KILLUA!**

**Killua: *runs to Gon*GON!**

**Gon: Killua! I'm sorry! *hugs Killua and cries* I'M SO SORRY!**

***gross sobbing***

**REVIEW! See the comic version in my profile.**


	4. Reality I

**Sweet: … nothing to say….**

**Killua: Well?**

**Gon: Just anything!**

**Sweet: Um… I ship Gon x Orange Juice?**

**Gon: You're gonna ship me where?**

**Sweet: WhAT?**

**Killua: *faces palms***

**Replies:**

**Sasuki-Senpai: Yuki got confessed~! By a guy. Bullies. That is true. *sniff* YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE BEING ABLE TO REVIEW! *gross sobbing* Thank you, Senpai! TTuTT (Even though you're not my senpai) I'll be WAITING. OAO. My sis, Sweet Candy180, got grounded on the computer and and said that her fanfic, "Dreams Come True" will be on Hiatus for a while. OR FOREVER. D**

**Retz(Guest): You're twelve already? '3' yep, I'm ten! XD And, happy late birthday, Retz-san-sama-dono. XD. Sociophobia? Ooohh.. I have PhoboPhobia! That is the fear of getting a fear! :D The school is my dream school. *sighs dreamily* One hour of recess... That's heaven! Yuki likes disappearing. LOL. FINALLY! Someone likes Rikka! FINALLY. She resembles me though. Yuki is a Tsunyankuudere, just like Killua! Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ HAha.**

**xXx**

Yuki slipped her feet into her boots.

She sighed.

She turned her head and saw Rikka who was smiling happily with the Hunters beside her.

"Rikka, when I'm out take care of the house. And them." Yuki said as she took her handbag.

Rikka nodded and said, "Daijoubu!(It's okay!) You can count on me! Just hurry up and go before your date gets impatient!"

Yuki sighed.

Yuki was going on her first date with a guy who confessed her yesterday.

She was wearing a red tank top and a short black skirt that reached her knees. She wore black boots that were adorned with pink bows.

"Well, good luck for me." And Yuki left.

Rikka squealed.

"YUKI-NEE'S GOT A DATE!" And Rikka cheered.

"And why are you so happy about this?" Killua asked and placed his hands around his back.

Rikka turned and said, "It's because she always gets lonely and she rejects people quickly because she gets easily embarrassed and she-"

SWOOOSH!

She was cut off mid-sentence when a knife was shot in front of Rikka and Killua and it hit the wall with full speed.

And the one who threw the knife was…

Yuki who did not left yet.

"**THEE DARE TO TALK BEHIND MY BACK?" ** Yuki shouted, in a poetic manner for some reason even the author does not know with a scary face.

Rikka gulped and shook her head quickly.

Yuki nodded and slammed the door before leaving.

Rikka sighed in relief.

"Who brings knives to a date?" Killua asked.

"Palm Siberia?" Gon asked.

Rikka walked towards her room.

"Well, I'll be in my room. You guys can play with Sakura and Kiku if you want…" Rikka said and walked into her room.

Sakura and Kiku glomped onto Leorio and Kurapika's shoulders.

Kiku (The white cat) stayed on Kurapika's shoulder while Sakura (The black cat) stayed on Leorio's head.

Gon and Killua shrugged and followed Rikka.

They used Zetsu (they can still use Zetsu in the real world) and followed Rikka to her room.

Kurapika and Leorio didn't know and they just walked to the living room once again.

Now, exploration to Rikka's room…

BEgins.

**XXx**

Rikka turned her computer on and surf the internet instead of doing her homework.

Rikka was in Hunterpedia and looked through the newest updates.

"Rikka, what're you doing?" Gon asked suddenly.

Rikka flinched and shouted, "HOLY SUGAR ATE GUACAMOLE WASABI! Oh kami, it's you!"

Killua sighed.

"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to do your homework?" Killua asked.

Rikka pouted.

"How about you? Don't you have homework that Ms. Julian gave you?" Rikka asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Killua and Gon said.

"EH?!"

"Ms. Julian said we don't have to do our homework because she doesn't want us to be stressed out." The both of them said again.

Rikka sobbed.

"Ms. Julian-sama! How could you?! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THEM INSTEAD OF YOUR OTHER STUDENTS?! WAHHHH!" Rikka sobbed.

Killua sweat dropped.

Gon noticed something on Rikka's computer.

"Hey, what's that?" Gon asked pointing to the computer.

Rikka followed Gon's finger and saw where he was pointing at.

"Oh, that! I wanted to see if there's new updates! Did you know that you guys have popularity polls?" Rikka asked.

"Oi, what's with you three? Talking without us!" Leorio asked as he came into the room with Kurapika.

"Rikka said that we have popularity polls!" Gon said.

"Eh? Really? So tell us who- someone mature and handsome- is most popular!" Leorio striked a pose, showing off his face with confidence.

"Well, Killua's the first!" Rikka said simply and pointed at Killua.

Leorio blinked several times, looking back and forth from Killua to Rikka.

"You mean HE?" They said in a chorus and pointed at Killua.

Rikka nodded in response, they kept staring and blinking. "He WAS famous in school as well. Especially the girls."

Killua made a proud neko face. He poked Gon and Leorio in sides with a sneaky smile. "Hehe, see, I'm most popular than you guys~" He said in a singing voice.

"Yea, that's strange. I thought women hated you…" Gon said innocently with a curious face.

"Well, the fans hated the women who hated him…" Rikka said.

"That's impossible! How can someone so rude, selfish and childish can be so popular?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"What the heck! What with that reaction?! And who the hell are you calling rude, selfish and childish?!" Killua snapped at those who completely ignored him.

Gon spoke again, "Ne, who's second?"

"Oh! That's Kurapikachu!" Rikka said.

"Kurapikachu…?" Kurapika asked.

"Yup! I like calling you that! And I like calling you Pika Pika sometimes!" Rikka said happily.

"That…seems legit" Leorio said.

"Yea, Kurapika's like a prince and is well-behaved…" Gon admitted instantly.

"Oh Gon, stop complimenting Pika Pika that much! You're on the third place… even I don't think you deserve to be there but… eh." Rikka shrugged.

"Third? I understand losing to Kurapika but why am I after Killua?" He made a sad face.

"Hey!" Killua shouted.

"Gon, you have tons of fangirls too, you know!" Rikka comforted him.

Gon nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Leorio asked slightly poking her.

"Oh! Sometimes… you're on the 8th place!" Rikka said happily.

"8th?!"

"But then…. 10th, 16th, and…. I don't know?" Rikka said.

Leorio was pure white shocked.

"It's okay, Leorio!" Gon comforted.

"How can you say I'm okay?! You're in the top three!" Leorio slightly sobbed.

"It's alright! But I think you're after Kuroro and Hisoka!" Rikka said.

"Wait they're in the list too?!" The four of them asked.

"Yup! And Illumi!" Rikka added.

"A-Aniki?!" Killua asked.

"Aren't they the villains?" Gon asked.

"Well, yeah… but they're cool and good looking, even though they're villains; no one actually hates them… Besides! I LOVE HISOKA!" She explained.

"THAT'S JUST INSANE!" Kurapika cried.

'_Maybe… I should just change the topic… Kurapika might be surprised that people ship him and… maybe I should stop…?'_ Rikka thought as she sweat dropped.

Rikka stood up and asked, "Who wants lunch?"

**xXx**

"Oishii! This is good!" Gon complimented.

Rikka cooked lunch and the Hunters ate happily together.

Rikka giggled.

"Thanks!" Rikka said.

And then Gon remembered something.

Gon looked at Rikka.

Rikka noticed that and looked at him back and asked, "Yes?"

Gon coughed.

"You want some water?" Rikka passed him some water but he declined.

Instead, he said this.

"A man who gets to eat the cooking of his wife who is you is the luckiest man in the world." HE SAID THAT WITH THOSE SPARKLY EYES.

Rikka froze for two seconds.

"Rikka?" Killua asked before Rikka nose bleeded.

"KYAAAAAA!" and fainted in happiness.

Killua sweat dropped.

"Gon! What did you do?!" Leorio asked.

"Em… Ms. Julian said that this is the way every man should say to a woman who can cook well!" Gon answered.

"Ms. Julian?" Killua asked.

"Well, I didn't think it was THAT effective." Kurapika said.

**xXx**

Rikka went surfing on the internet again.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Killua spoke suddenly it made her startle and stumble on her chair.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She said in a teary voice.

"Whatever, say, what're you doing?"

"I'm surfing tumblr, there's usually lot of stuff about anime and Hunter x Hunter."

"Cool, hey is that a picture of me?" Killua pointed at a certain fanart of him where he was shown with his lighting powers.

"Yea! It's awesome, right?"

"Indeed! Where did it come from actually?" Killua asked.

"Some of your fans are artists; they like to draw you. A LOT."

"Ne, is there any arts of me too?" Gon asked jumping up and down.

"Sure they are! I've got a great collection of them!" She showed them her collection of Gon fanarts, savedin her PC.

Gon became excited, "Waa! Kakkoi! See Killua! See my fanarts! They're so cool aren't they!" he said patting Killua's shoulder.

"Meh, some of them are kiddy." Killua said in a bored tone which irritated Gon.

"Blehh! They'rebetter than yours!" Gon teased sticking his tongue out.

Rikka sweat dropped.

"What is better than Killua's?" Kurapika entered the room with Leorio.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Look here!" Gon pointed at the screen.

"What are those?" Leorio asked as he saw the screen.

"Those are fan arts, made by our fans." Killua answered.

"Do you want to see yours too? I've got a collection of all of you!" Rikka said while Leorio and Kurapika stared at each other than at screen.

Rikka showed all of the fan arts to them.

"You like them?!" Rikka asked.

"Yeah! Mine were cool!" Killua said.

"Meh, it was alright, but why were they only a few?!" Leorio asked.

"Hey, what's that?" Gon pointed at the folder that was named 'NOSEBLEEDS'. "It seems weird…" He said with suspicious eyes.

"N-Nothing!" She frantically and attempted to close the window but Killua was ast enough to take away the mouse and open the folder.

As he opened the folder, more sub folders appeared. Folders were name after each HxH pairing. They were name: 'KilluGon' 'KuroKura' 'GonKuro' (Don't mind me, my sis likes this pairing) 'KilluKura' and 'Others XDDD'

"What the heck are these?" Killua asked and clicked on one folder which was 'KilluGon'.

HOLY SH*T.

NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!

And when the folder opened, it was too late for Rikka.

"NOooooo!" Rikka said dramatically.

One of the pictures in the folder was Killua making out with Gon.

Killua and Gon froze.

"A-Are these…"

"…supposed to be us…?"

Rikka covered her eyes and screamed.

Killua blushed and looked at Rikka angrily.

"Y-You like us as a c-couple?!" Killua asked angrily while blushing.

"I'm so SORry!" Rikka bowed in apologiness.

"Killua… It's just a picture…" Gon comforted.

"No! I SHALL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Killua said.

Gon pouted.

"But… Gon DID look cute in that picture…" Killua uttered.

Rikka smiled.

"AHA! I finally have proof that you like GON! AHA!" Rikka stood up as she pointed at Killua confidently.

Rikka laughed evilly as Killua blushed harder.

"Hey, what's this then?" Kurapika asked as he took the mouse and clicked on the 'KuroKura' folder.

It's the end of the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rikka took out her hair pin that was sharp and threw the pin at Kurapika's hand.

"Ow!" Kurapika flinched and stepped back from the computer.

Rikka slided and plugged off the main computer plug.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua stared at Rikka who sighed in relief.

"How suspicious…"

Rikka looked at them angrily and said, "Get out of my ROOM!" And pushed them out the door.

The Hunters were pushed out of the room with confused faces.

"You went in her room?" A sudden voice appeared.

And it was Yuki.

"I told her not to bring you guys to her room." Yuki said and took off her shoes.

"So, how was the date?" Kurapika asked.

"We dated and then he looked at another girl so I killed him." Yuki said and brought out her knives that were covered in red.

"You killed him with a knife?!" Leorio asked.

"Oh this. It was used to cute the Strawberry Jam cake. The cafe didn't have anymore knives, so they borrowed mine."

"B-But you killed him..." Killua stuttered.

"Oh, that. I just pushed him on the roof of our school." Yuki said emotionlessly.

It was like this.

**They were on the roof, it was a beautiful sunset.**

**The guy stared at the beautiful sunset.**

**Yuki looked at the guy's back and her hand reached to him.**

**Slowly.**

**Then she pushed him off the roof.**

**As he fell down, she said "I'm serious, you know."**

**That is the correct way to confess your feelings (lol, no)**

"uh… Yuki-san?" Gon asked.

"Hn?"

"What's Yaoi?" Gon asked.

Yuki froze.

"Yuki?" Killua asked.

"_**Oh, she is so dead."**_ Yuki said with a threatening voice and creepy aura.

The Hunters did not like that.

At all.

**xXx**

**Welp. Gon and Killua know that… their fans support them both (some fans)But… eh.**

**Activity Time!**

**Imagine Hisoka being heterosexual (DISTORTED LAUGH TRACK)**

**Imagine Illumi as the little brother.**

**Imagine Meruem being the one injured by Zeno´s attack and Komugi having to fight Netero.**

**FActZ:**

"**Cuddling with a bear can increase your mood and relieves stress."**

**Bye! Review!**


	5. Reality II

**Sweet: Okay, I won't be uploading that much poop and then I will! I just don't know when will I continue this a lot! I need ideas…**

**Killua: Just continue the story, you aho! (baka- I mean Idiot)**

**Sweet: Okay, okay…**

**Replies:**

**Sasuki-Senpai: Hontou?! (Really?!) Thanks, Sasuki-Senpai-senpai! XD. My sister cried with tears of joy (and annoyingness) when I said that you wanted me to say hi for her. YESH! I read it and it was great! You have folders like Rikka? (Rikka: Let us thee HxH fans assemble!) You just wait, there's gonna be more reactions… hehe… Yup! She pushed him off the roof! I just got that idea when my sister (Sweet Candy180) went to confess a boy by punching him and said, "My love is my punch" Pfft.**

**Fate (Guest): Acchi Kocchi? I watched that show after updating the fourth chapter of this fic. It's funny! And I can see why you said it was from Acchi Kocchi. But, no. I did not take that idea from Acchi Kocchi, I just got that idea when my sister (Sweet Candy180) went to confess a boy by punching him and she said, "My love is my punch".**

**Retz (Guest): Hehe… Gomen! Yes, people ship KuraKuro… (me too) Oh. Okay. Yes, I didn't know what to call you, so I just called you with those honor names. The activities give me strength. I read that fic! It was funny! You call Kurapika, Kura-kun? I just realized something. I FORGOT.**

**xXx**

"_**Oh, she is so dead.**_" Yuki said and her threatening aura was released.

In a split second, Yuki appeared in front Rikka's door that was locked and opened it like it wasn't.

Yuki shut the door and many scary sounds were heard.

Rikka's screams of fear and some sounded like stabbing sounds.

And it sounded like blood pouring out.

"NOOOOO! DON'T! YUKI-NEE, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" Rikka shouted.

The main four gulped.

After a few minutes, the screams were replaced with cries.

"Okay, that's just even more brutal than how I kill people." Killua said and sweat dropped.

"Why would she kill her own sister?" Kurapika asked.

When the door of Rikka's room opened, it showed Yuki covered in RED liquid.

"What happened?" Gon asked.

"I ate her ketchup sandwich." Yuki said without emotion.

Rikka cried.

"I WAS GONNA SAVE THAT FOR LATER!*sniff* YUKI-NEE!" Rikka shouted and cried.

"How do you even eat her sandwich?" Leorio asked.

"Like a retarded horse." Yuki said and walked up the stairs.

"_Retard._" Killua whispered to Gon's ear.

"What does that mean?"

Rikka walked in front of Gon and said, "You just have to stop becoming a chicken in the world of foxes."

And again, Gon got confused.

**(Sorry to interrupt! What Rikka meant is, Gon is becoming a very curious person in this cunning world. Chickens are curious, so they peck on it. So, if Gon is curious, he questions about it. The world is filled with foxes. That means this world is cunning or sly. Sorry, again)**

Rikka sighed and looked at the time.

It was 3.00 in the evening!

"Oh my duck! I'm late for piano class!" Rikka quickly went to grab her bag and said to Gon and Killua, "Tell Yuki-nee I went piano class! Bye!" and ran out of the house.

Gon and Killua just shrugged.

They really had nothing to do.

They turned their heads to Rikka's computer that hasn't been turned off.

They exchanged looks.

"Killua, I don't think we should-"

"I'll go ahead~" Killua turned in his neko mode and quickly went to Rikka's room and searched for stuff in her PC.

Kurapika gulped.

"I did wanted to see what Rikka was hiding…" Kurapika followed Killua.

"Yeah, me too." Leorio too.

It was Gon in confusion.

"I'd better stay out of this…" Gon tried to walk away but then-

"Gon! Look at this!" Killua called.

Gon, who was very curious too, had to obey and look.

**xXx**

Rikka walked back from her piano class.

"Phew, that was hard." She looked at her watch.

"Oh, Yuki-nee must've been to her knitting class by now." Rikka arrived at her home.

'_Why do I feel like I'm missing something…?_' Rikka thought as she stepped in her home.

"OH no." she remembered.

She decided to be silent and not say, "I'm home!" Because if she did, she's gonna get killed, twice.

But unfortunately, the four of them have been waiting for her.

Killua held up his sharp nails, while Kurapika dowsed his chains.

"_**We trusted you…"**_ The two muttered.

"What happened?" Rikka said in teary voice.

This is what happened.

xXx

"What is it, Killua?" Gon asked.

"It's a female version of Kurapika!" Killua laughed.

"Eh?"

They were looking at Rikka's tumblr dashboard. (In tumblr, it's called a dashboard)

Her account name was "thefabuloushxhfangirl".

Gon looked at the fanart of a female version of Kurapika.

"Are you sure? It looks just the same." Gon saying that Kurapika is a girl.

Kurapika's eye twitched.

"Only… they made Kurapika's chest a little too big." Killua said.

"Are you saying I have boobs?" Kurapika asked.

"Man-boobs," Killua answered.

Leorio laughed out loudly.

"If you were a girl, I'd hit on you already!" Leorio said.

"I'll kill before you even do it." Kurapika threatened.

Killua sighed and scrolled down the page.

He saw a fanart of… you-know-who.

"Hisoka?!" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

"What?! Where?" Kurapika and Leorio asked.

Yes, it was Hisoka.

It was a chibi Hisoka.

So cute~

"I-I-I…" Gon stuttered.

"….c-c-can't…" Killua stuttered too.

"….b-b-believe…" Kurapika shivered.

"….H-H-Hisoka is…" Leorio covered his mouth.

"CUTE?!" They all said in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL, HISOKA IS CUTE?! OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE HELL!?," Killua exclaimed.

"Calm down, Killua," Gon said.

Killua breathed in and out.

"Well, Rikka did say she likes Hisoka. It's normal to see someone having a picture of him," Kurapika said.

Killua scrolled down and the rest were ads.

"Ads, ads, ads, ads, ads- OOH, fanart! Wait- no, ads,ads,ads- OKAY FOR REAL, fanart." Killua said and face palmed.

"What's this- OH." Gon asked then paused.

"What- OH." Leorio asked too and paused as his jaw dropped.

"OH." Killua's jaw dropped too.

It was a fanart of Kurapika…. and Kuroro… dancing together.

Kurapika was wearing a dress though.

He looked nice.

"Is that… me…?" Kurapika's voice sounded like it was cracking.

The three of them just silenced themselves.

Killua just silently scrolled down and changed the topic, "Hey look! It's us as grown men!" Killua pointed at the fanart that was Gon and Killua in adult form.

"WOAH! Awesome!" Gon shouted in awe.

"Wait, why're you taller?" Killua asked in surprise.

Gon lifted his shoulders meaning he doesn't know.

And then Killua scrolled down and saw a text post and it said "

Unreasonablehxhthings:

"Imagine if Hisoka's last name was "schwing"."

The main four thought about it for a while.

"Hisoka… Schwing?" Leorio asked.

"Then when I was battling Hisoka, he said his last name? Schwing?"

The four of them laughed loudly.

Killua scrolled down (**Sorry to bother but my sis wanted me to change Killua's action a bit.)**

Killua scrolled down the page fabulously with sparkles.

"Ooh! What's this?" Gon pointed at the screen and it said, "The effective way to destroy your fangirl soul."

"Has Rikka tried to kill herself?" Gon asked.

**(AGAIN, sorry! What it meant by "destroy your fangirl soul" is by looking at the saddest parts in HxH. With sad music. It's really effective)**

"Yuki said she tried to kill Rikka but failed to do so." Kurapika said.

"And why is that?" Gon asked again.

"Maybe it's because Rikka is her sister."

Killua nodded.

Then, the four of them looked at the post.

It shocked Gon and Killua.

It was screenshots of them, crying from the episodes of HxH.

Killua swiftly scrolled down and said, "Let's just skip all this screenshots."

"But-"

"It loses your manliness."

Dude, what the hell.

Killua saw another fanart and it was Killua being carried bridal style by Gon.

In the fanart, Killua was already covering his face in embarrassment.

"W-What the-" Killua's face was blushing red.

"What is it?" The three of them asked Killua.

Killua closed the tab and stood up.

"We should kill Rikka." Killua said in a threatening voice.

"Why?" Leorio asked.

"Kurapika, she likes you and Kuroro Lucilfer as a couple," Killua said.

Kurapika's eye went scarlet.

"**We should kill her.**" Kurapika agreed and followed Killua out of Rikka's room.

Gon and Leorio followed to stop them.

And coincidentally, Rikka was already standing at the entrance.

Killua held up his sharp nails, while Kurapika dowsed his chains.

"_**We trusted you…"**_ The two muttered.

"What happened?" Rikka said in teary voice.

Killua ignored the question and in a split second, he appeared in front of Rikka, ready to stab Rikka. Rikka gasped. Before Killua could stab her, he said, "I guess this is goodbye then, Rikka." Rikka stumbled. "YUKI-NEE! HELP ME!"

Gon quickly ran to stop Killua, but before he could stop Killua, someone else arrived.

Yuki hit Killua with her bag and took out a pen.

Killua flinched and stepped back.

Yuki was releasing her aura again.

"**Imma stab you with this ball pen.**" Yuki said threateningly.

Rikka stood up and asked, "What the hay is wrong with you guys?! I thought you were the heros!"

Killua and Kurapika flinched and widen their eyes.

Kurapika closed his eyes and unsummon his chains.

Killua's hands turn back to normal and they inhaled and then exhaled.

"We're sorry." The both of them apologized.

Yuki sighed in relief.

Yuki then glared at Rikka.

"Rikka shut down your PC next time." Yuki said and turned away going upstairs.

Rikka nodded.

"Ne, Rikka? We're really sorry." Gon said and lowered his head.

"I-It's okay! I knew you guys were curious, but I didn't think that you were THAT curious." Rikka emphasized at the wor "that".

They all sighed.

**xXx**

**SORRY ITS SHORT IMMA APOLOGIZE TO YOU GUYS.**

**I'M LAZY AND STUFF.**

**ACTIVITY TIME:**

**Imagine Illumi being able to gecko-lick his own eyes.**

**Instead of games, meruem learns how to dance. Komugi is the ultimate hip hop dancing champion and he cannot beat her. He tries to get as low as her and ends up injuring himself and screaming for pitou. **

**Will Beans ever grow hair or eyebrows? (You mean when will he ever sprout)**

**Imagine killua having to decide between saving either gon or alluka.**

**Imagine if the "family business" was just working at McDonald's. (Illumi would be scaring all the customers away with his f**king death eye stare)**

**Imagine if all the Zoldyck siblings were fat not just Milluki. (You know they'd be cute fat chubby assassins)**

**NOFActZ TODAYYYYY**


	6. Questions

**Sweet: I might've got some references from an anime called 'Acchi Kocchi'… A LOT, I think.**

**Killua: Why you…**

**Gon: Killua, she's just started her own fanfic… calm down…**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Sasuki-Senpai: Yes I understand! It loses your manliness; I got it from a show I don't even remember… Yuki swatted her bag like a boss! Thanks! Thanks! The activities are fun, right?! THANKS YOU! Um.. Do you like yaoi? If you do, have you watched 'Love Stage!'?! IT'S SO CUTE AND I EVEN CANNOT CONTAIN THE OVERLOAD.**

**Fate(Guest): Thank- Wait, sorry! I know they are scary and stuff… Ne, Fate-sama? Are you lazy to review or something? It's not that I'm unsatisfied with your reviews… '3' But, it's just so… ****Short.**

**Retz(Guest): K-Konnichiwa, Emiko-sama-san-kun-dono-chan-tan! You are the princess of Peanut Butter? ALL HEIL THE PRINCESS OF PEANUT BUTTER AND THE PRINCESS OF JELLY/JAM/MARMALADE! Ehh… It's alright. I almost choked on my water when I read this review (Ohohohoho…) THANK YOU! I realized that you MIGHT be the reviewer from the fanfic by Yuki Candy Heart made entitled, 'Unexpected Gift'!**

**WELP, LET'S START THIS STOREI!**

**xXx**

It was a beautiful morning at Silver Rose Academy.

"If you were a bird, I'd call you Gon Cheeps." Rikka said.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"I don't know."

Killua laughed.

Rikka, Gon and Killua were waiting in their classroom for their teacher to come in.

"And if you were a bird, Killua, I'd call you Killua Zolchick." Rikka said as she turned her head to him.

Killua stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Why is that!?"

"Sheesh, Killua! Stop being such a ZolDICK!" Rikka laughed. "Then Kurapika would be Kurapeepcaw! Leorio would be Leoriole Paladinflight!" Rikka giggled.

"Why are you so mean?" Killua asked.

"Oh come on! I drew you guys as birds before!"

"You did?" Killua and Gon both asked.

Rikka nodded and took out a notebook.

She flipped the pages and she showed them her drawings of them as birds.

"See? Aren't you guys adorable?" Rikka said in a singing tune.

**(If anybody wants to see them as birds, go to my profile and click on the link there. I didn't draw it!)**

Killua and Gon looked at the drawings she made.

"Wait. Is that supposed to be me?"Killua pointed out.

Rikka nodded.

"You drew Hisoka and Illumi too?!" Gon asked with surprised seeing a Hisoka and an Illumi drawing.

Rikka coughed, "It's HisoCAW. And yes, I did."

"It's Bisky!" Gon pointed out too.

She drew Bisky in two forms; her nen form and true form.

As a bird.

"You drew Kuroro too?" Killu asked.

"I named Kuroro Lucilfer into Crowlo Lucilfeather! And his Phantom Flock!AREN'T THEY CUTE?" Rikka asked.

Killua sighed.

"If you were a bird, you would be called RiCAW." Killua said.

Gon giggled a bit.

SILENCEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeee

"I also drew you guys as girls too!" Rikka quickly changed the subject.

"Wait, why did your reaction seemed different?- WAIT, AS GIRLS?" Killua asked with a sweat drop.

"Yup!"

She flipped the pages more and showed the Hunter Gang as girls.

Gon wore the same clothes but his- I mean, her shorts were changed into a skirt and she had long wavy hair with her bangs pulled to the back with a red hairband.

Killua's hair was tied into two ponytails and she wore the same clothes. (Bummer…)

Rikka drew two drawings of Kurapika as a girl; the first was Kurapika has long wavy hair that gave off a scary aura, the next one was Kurapika's hair was braided and it gave off a flowery aura.

Leorio as girl wore a female business suit and Leorio's hair was long and straight, with Leorio looking SEXY( I had to) and wearing her sunglasses.

"No wonder you're Yuki's sister." Killua sighed.

Rikka pouted and shouted, "I kinda not regret shipping you with Hisoka!"

Killua blushed.

"You paired me up with Hisoka?!" Killua shouted in anger.

"Oh! Not you and Hisoka only! I ship Gon and Hisoka too, Hisoka and Illumi, Hisoka and Kurapika, and many more that I don't remember!" Rikka's face turned into a 'XD'.

Killua stared at Rikka with a disgusted look.

"What else do you in your life?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded.

Rikka sighed.

"Draw Gon as animals." Rikka simply answered.

Gon tilted his head.

Rikka showed them both pictures of Gon as many types of animals.

Gon was half fawn, the next one was him as a half puppy, and many more cute animals!

Especially the butterfly one.

"You drew me as animals?"Gon asked.

"Not you only, Killua too!"

Killua tilted his head too.

She showed another page filled with Killua being a merman, a cat, a wolf and many more!

"Why am I a mermaid?" Killua asked angrily.

"It's the term merman." Rikka corrected him.

"Is this what fans do?" Gon asked curiously.

"Not only this! They make fanfics about you guys too!" Rikka squealed.

Rikka put her drawing book back in her bag and took out a stock of books!

"These are all my fanfics about you guys!"

Rikka arranged the books into three parts.

"These are the humor fanfics, then these are the other pairings fanfics and lastly, these are the AU fanfics! Which would you like to read?" Rikka asked.

"Humor." Gon and Killua both answered simultaneously.

Rikka pouted again.

"Why not the AU fanfics? There some good ones!" Rikka said happily.

"This is the mermaid AU where you (Killua) become the mermaid, and falls in love with a fisherman named Gon. The next AU is where you, Killua is a fox spirit and Gon is a shrine keeper. The third is where Gon becomes Red Riding Hood, Hisoka is the wolf, Killua is the Hunter and your grandmother is your grandmother! The fourth one is about you, Killua who is a high intelligent killing robot who also meets another robot who is Gon, but Gon is rusted and has lost a few screws in his head and animals like hanging around him. Literally. Then lastly, this AU fanfic is Kurapika becoming a girl which Kurapika struggles of having a period!" Rikka panted.

"The last one though." Gon nodded.

"But I'm still gonna read humor." Gon said and Killua nodded.

Rikka sighed and passed them both all the humor fanfics.

Gon and Killua chose one of the books and read them.

'_Welp, it's a really good thing I didn't told them that people write smut and gore fics about them too.' _Rikka thought as she sweat dropped.

**xXx**

"Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Have you already registered yourself in a club?" Yuki asked.

"Why do we have to?" Killua groaned.

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

Killua glared at the teen.

"Why do we have to enter a club?" Kurapika asked.

"Because after the learning session, all students must go to their club and do their club activities on every Thursday in our school." Rikka answered instead.

"Hoo…" The four of them understood.

"For examples of the clubs are the Baseball Club, Ping-Pong Club, Hockey Club, Bowling Club, Croquet Club, Soccer/Football Club, Tennis Club, Badminton Club, Basketball Club (Lol, Kuroko no Basuke), Flower Club, Art Club, Garden Club, Love Club, Idol Research Club (Lol, Love Stage!)Manga Research Club, Assassin Club (What the heck), Pokemon Club (LOL), Yaoi Fangirl/boy Club, Yuri Fanboy/girl Club, Cooking Club, Fashion Club, Fishing Club, Medical Club, Logic Club, Cute Animal Club, Magic Club, Long Straight Hair Club, Thief Club (WHAT THE HECK), Witch Club, Fairy Club (You mean, Winx? *wink wink*), Inventor Club, Cross dressing Club, Mystery Club, Singing Club, Otaku Club, Swim Club, Skating Club, Emo Club, Tsundere Club, Rocker Club, Eco Club, Drama Club, Athlete Club, Classic Club, Kendo Club, Rich Club, Unicorn Club and the Royalty Club." Yuki said all of the Club's names in the school.

The four of them had their jaws dropped.

"That's a lot!"

"It's not that many! I've already liked my club!" Rikka said proudly.

"And what club is that?"

"The Yaoi Fangirl Club!"

The four of the Hunters anime fell.

"Well, you have to choose your club, otherwise the school headmistress and headmaster would be cross." Yuki gave them each papers filled with the names of the clubs and what the clubs do.

"Headmistress and Headmaster?" Leorio asked.

"Yup, the Headmaster's wife wanted to be the Headmistress of this school too, so they both became the Headmistress and Headmaster." Yuki answered and wrote something in her notebook. "Mr. Haru and Mrs. Haruka Nanase (Lol, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club) are the Headmaster and headmistress of this school." Yuki stated. "So, hurry up and choose a club." Yuki left them and walked away with her cold but cool aura.

"How does she do that?" Killua asked.

"I don't know." Rikka said. "So, guys, which club do you wanna enter?" Rikka asked them.

"Well, I'll definitely choose the Medical Club." Leorio circled the name of the club and gave it to Rikka.

"I will be in the Logic Club."Kurapika did the same with what Leorio did and also gave it to Rikka.

"I'll be in the Fishing Club!" Gon said happily and gave the paper to Rikka too.

"Sure!" Rikka said and retrieved the paper.

She turned her head to Killua who was leaning on the wall casually.

'_How can he look so cool like that?!'_ Rikka thought. "Killua? Aren't you gonna choose?" Rikka asked.

Killua stared at Rikka with bored eyes. "I don't know which to choose." He answered simply with boredom.

'_I finally understand why women hate Killua.'_ Rikka thought. "Then why don't you choose the Fashion Club?! You're a fashion diva, so you'll probably fit in already!" Rikka said.

Killua's eye twitched. "And **why **do you think that?" Killua asked angrily.

"Because, in the episodes you were in, you sometimes change your clothes. And they were fashionable and stylish too! And in the 1999 of Hunter x Hunter, you combed your hair before going to sleep! You were, like, a true fashion icon! You should definitely, like, enter the Fashion Club!" Rikka said as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"What?! I just changed my clothes because I was bored with them! I mean, I can't just wear the same clothing, they just don't look that good! And I changed my clothes too because I just found some good clothes hanging around in some clothes shop! I had the need to buy it, so I bought it! Why do you think I bought it because I thought it was pretty?!" Killua panted with anger and a lot of anime tick mark on him.

"Because you said so?" Rikka asked with a smirk.

"Grr…" Killua was ready to attack Rikka only to be stopped.

"I guess I shouldn't have left you guys alone, especially you, Minor Pervert." Yuki said suddenly.

Killua flinched and stepped back.

"W-Wha- H-How did you get here?!" Killua asked with surprise.

"I just got here." Yuki answered simply.

Killua sighed.

"Then, have you all planned to be in what club?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah! Especially Killua!" Rikka answered for them.

"What did Killua enter?" Yuki asked.

"The Fashion Club!"

"Pfft-" Killua turned to Leorio who was holding his laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Leorio laughed loudly.

Killua glared daggers at Leorio.

Killua's glare was like 'I'll kill you someday'.

"Why does he want to be in the Fashion Club?" Yuki asked.

"Duh! He's a true fashion icon!" Rikka said angrily.

Yuki stared at Killua for a few minutes.

"MINOR PERVERT." Yuki stated and walked away.

Killua glared at Yuki as she walked away.

"So! We have already registered for our clubs, what else do we need?" Rikka asked.

"Where should we go then, Rikka?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm… the clubs directions are here… Gon and Killua? The Fishing Club and Fashion Club are both next each other, the Logic Club is four clubs to left at the Fishing Club and the Medical Club is near the Unicorn which is two clubs away from the Fashion Club to the left. Welp, hope you guys can find it in time!" Rikka gave them the maps and skipped her way to the Yaoi Fangirl Club.

"_Girls._" Killua clicked his tongue.

"Wait- Did you just click your tongue?" Rikka asked suddenly

I heard it!

He did.

"Tch, whatever." Killua turned away and walked towards the opposite direction. "Come on, Gon!" Gon nodded and followed suit. Kurapika and Leorio sighed.

"Ne, Kurapika, Leorio?" Rikka asked them both making them turn their heads to Rikka. "Does Killua…"Rikka paused.

"Killua what?" Kurapika asked her.

"…**hate me?**" Rikka asked with a crack voice.

Kurapika and Leorio froze at Rikka's words.

'_Does Killua… hate me?'_ Those words echoed in Kurapika's and Leorio's head.

"And why does he hate you?" Leorio asked.

"Because… I always annoy him with teasing him and… his response is always a glare or a hiss. And it breaks my heart seeing his reaction. I was just teasing him and-"

"Don't be like that, Rikka. If he did hate you, he wouldn't be talking to you. He just has this… problem with… women." Kurapika stated to Rikka.

Rikka's eyes brightened a bit and a sad smile was formed from Rikka's lips.

"Come on, let's go to our clubs. Your club is near ours, right?" Kurapika asked with a calm voice.

Rikka nodded and followed the two of them.

"Ne, Kurapika?" Rikka asked again.

"Yes?"

"What were you guys doing before coming to our world?" Rikka asked.

It then occurred to Kurapika and Leorio.

'_That's right! What __**were**__ we doing before coming here? Why didn't we think of that?!'_ Kurapika and Leorio both thought of the same thing.

"I'm… not sure." Kurapika said and Leorio nodded.

Rikka got confused.

"The only thing I remembered was… I was in a room alone, and I sat on a stool while I looked at the- Scarlet Eyes!" Kurapika's eyes widened.

"And I remembered that I was still studying to be a doctor." Leorio stated and his eyes widened.

They both stared at Rikka and asked, "We're a part of a story called, Hunter x Hunter, right?! What happened next?!" with curiosity.

"Uh… I don't know! Togashi-sensei never continued!" Rikka said with a sweat drop.

**(Sorry to interrupt! This is only the time when Togashi-sensei went on Hiatus!)**

"Then- if he continued, we could go back to our world!" Kurapika said after thinking.

Leorio nodded.

Kurapika turned to Rikka and asked her, "Where is Togashi?"

Rikka lifted her shoulders meaning she doesn't know.

Kurapika sighed in defeat. "I guess we won't be going to our world again, huh?" Kurapika asked Leorio.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's just go to our clubs." Leorio answered and walked with Kurapika towards their clubs.

Leaving a Rikka looking shocked.

"They know…" Rikka whispered, barely audible.

**Done! Finally! I'm so tired! Well, KURAPIKA AND LEORIO KNOW THE WAY OUT FROM THE HUMAN WORLD! OMG! Well, that's problematic.**

**Activity time! (True Comedy cannot be created by itself)**

**Imagine Machi flirting Hisoka and he rejecting her. (SO UNREASONABLE)**

**Imagine Hisoka taking a snapchat with all the spiders in the background to tell Kurapika that the bodies were fake.( Imagine The Troupe having snapchat and Instagram. Selfie all the way!)**

**Imagine Hisoka being a very freckled ginger. Getting up each morning to hide his freckles under tons and tons of makeup. (Poop, that's cute)**

**Imagine Hisoka using bungee-gum like spiderman uses his web.**

**Imagine if the hunter exam award was just a gift card to baskin robins**

**In every scene where Kurapika is going after the Phantom Troupe, or even thinking about the Phantom Troupe, Blondie's "One way Or Another" starts playing in the background.**

**FactZ:**

"**People with awkward and weird personalities make the best of friends indeed."**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Surprise I

**Sweet: I'm back guys!**

**Readers: *prepares torches and pitchforks***

**Sweet: W-What?! I-I'm sorry I was so long! I'm gonna add three more canon characters! And THEY'RE THE ADULT TRIO!**

**Readers: *battle cries and chases her***

**Sweet: WHAT THE-**

**Let's continue~! WArNING: OOC, CRACK.**

**xXx**

**In the HxH world…**

Hisoka and Illumi can be seen hanging out at the bar like real men. "Ne~ Illumi, have you seen Ringo-chan? I haven't seen him for a while~" Hisoka asked his emotionless partner who was drinking his wine.

"Why would I care about your preys? I haven't seen Kil too… It couldn't be that…"

"Oh, Illumi! Your brain is so dirty! Why would Gon and Killua be hanging out in their bedroom doing that _stuff _for two weeks~?" Hisoka asked in a sing-song tune.

Illumi turned his head away and answered, "I never think like you do, Hisoka. Don't drag me into that kind of stuff."

"Oh! You're blushing~! You're shy!" Hisoka teased Illumi in which throws a needle at his forehead; which Hisoka endures the pain.

"Blushing is just…. _Uncool."_ Illumi stated and he has insulted his own little brother.

Hisoka's face turned into his epic face. "Illumi… Blushing is important for lovers! When lover A sees his/her lover B blush, they're heart flutters and they feel like they want to kiss him/her! That's the importance of blushing!" Hisoka said to Illumi proudly.

"Wow… I never saw this side of you Hisoka." Illumi continued on drinking his wine.

"Really? You must be amazed by my new side of me!" Hisoka smiled.

"No, this side of you is even more annoying. More annoying than mother." Illumi sometimes do think his mother is annoying, but he cannot act annoyed in front of his mother.

Suddenly, an explosion; similar to the one with Rikka and Yuki confronted, appeared in the bar where Hisoka and Illumi were.

BOOM.

After the explosion ended, smoke disappeared and it showed a dark figure standing in front of both Hisoka and Illumi. The dark figure was also carrying someone on his shoulder. Illumi and Hisoka were both shocked to see the man the dark figure was carrying is actually, Kuroro. Kuroro's face was shown and it looked like an idiot fainted. (OAO)

"Go… to the world of Hunters…" The dark figure stated.

"Isn't this world already filled with Hunters?" Hisoka asked as he stared at Kuroro who still hasn't woken up. Hisoka's bloodlust started to burst when he saw Kuroro and thought his abilities were returned. "Say… Does that man you're holding have any abilities…yet~?" Hisoka asked suddenly earning a punch at the arm from Illumi. "Ow."

"No… I knocked him out when I saw him. I didn't sense any Nen aura from him." The dark figure said darkly and smirked.

(O-O)

"Well then, if you say that this world is filled with Hunters, I might as well send you three to the _other _world. Since I'm bored that is." The dark figure said that and a portal appeared before them.

"What the-" Illumi was cut off sentence when he was sucked into the portal with Hisoka. The dark figure threw Kuroro in the portal and strangely, the dark figure's hoodie, was blown by the portal, and it showed a woman which had black long hair that flowed because of the wind and a soothing smile on her face. Her eyes were blue and really calm, as she gave off a soothing and calm aura, like a mother's.

"Ciao." The woman's eyes darken as she said that and waved at them.

The portal closed and the dark figure pulled her hoodie back up and said, "I hope they'll be even happier and not lonely." The woman disappeared as a gust of smoke appeared.

**xXx**

**In the real world…**

A cat.

The first thing that Illumi saw as he woke up was… a cat.

Two cats, that is.

A black cat on his right and a white cat on his left.

They were both playing with his long hair for some reason. And the cats actually made his hair turn into a braid hairstyle; which failed a bit.

Who knew cats were talented.

Illumi became annoyed and shooed the cats away, "Shoo, shoo." The cats were stubborn and purred as he said that. Illumi became even more annoyed and was about to kill the cats when Hisoka stopped him.

"Illumi! I see you were caught in the dark portal too!~ High five!" Hisoka put his right hand up to make a high five.

"No." Illumi ignored him and stood up as the cats slide from his head and landed on his shoulders. The cats meowed pleasantly meaning they are very happy around Illumi.

"Aw~ These cats like you! That's so cute!" Hisoka took out his phone and took a picture of it. "Save!" Hisoka said as he saved the photo and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, what are we going to do now? That woman sent us to another dimension, now how are we going to head back?" Illumi asked Hisoka as he placed his hand below his chin.

Hisoka then looked at Kuroro who still fainted. '_Guess that person knocked Kuroro very hard with Nen…'_ Hisoka thought and walked towards Kuroro's body.

"What are you doing? If you're going to rape Kuroro, count me out." Illumi stated with a tense voice.

"Hehe~ No, I'm not going to do that… I just think it would be better if we brought him along with us~ If he wakes up and begins to die, how am I going to fight him~?" Hisoka picked up Kuroro and placed him on his shoulder.

"You're just so troublesome." Illumi sighed and turned his head to see a house. "Hisoka, do you see that house over there? We should go and use that house and live there for a while," Illumi said as he pointed at the house not too far.

Hisoka saw it too and nodded. "Sure! Should we kill the owners~? So that we can live there! Like a little family, you're the mom, I'm the dad, and Kuroro is the crazy uncle!" Hisoka got hit after he stated that Illumi could become the mom.

"We can kill the owners, but we shouldn't make a big mess." Illumi said with his bloodlust being concealed.

With that said, they both walked towards the house bringing along Kuroro.

After reaching that house, Illumi opened the door immediately and the first person he saw was…

"Kil?" Illumi's eyes became wide when he saw he's little brother running through the corridor with Gon but stopped when they saw Illumi and Hisoka carrying Kuroro appearing in the front door.

Rikka heard Illumi's voice and walked out of her room and said, "Who's there-" She paused when she saw the Adult Trio she calls. "I-Illumi… H-Hisoka…K-Kuroro…" Rikka stuttered.

Illumi flinched when Rikka pronounced his name, Hisoka's and Kuroro's. Illumi tilted his head, "Kil, what are you doing here? With Gon and that… girl? And how does this girl know our names?" Illumi's bloodlust aura was released. Making the whole house sense the aura.

Kurapika and Leorio, who were reading newspapers, sensed the aura and gasped. "I-Illumi?!"

Illumi began to take out his needles and walked towards Killua. Slowly.

Killua flinched when he felt Illumi's aura and couldn't move. "**Kil… aren't you supposed to be home? I thought you were already home…Then in that case, I'll have to kill this girl and Gon to make you go home…**" Illumi stated and he began to make Killua scared.

"A-Aniki…"

SWOOSH!

Before Illumi could reach and grab Killua, a knife was shot in supersonic speed and aimed right beside Illumi, making his hair being cut a bit. The knife was thrown and landed on the wall.

Illumi started to pay attention to the one who threw the kitchen knife. And it was Yuki in her apron holding two more knives. Her aura was released and it was more scarier than his aura. "_**I really hate… people who barge into other people's house without knocking…**_" Yuki, in an instant appeared in front of Illumi and said, "_**F**k you. If you try to barge into my house again and start killing people in here… I'll cut up your organs inside out. And make a stew outta you, so I could feed Mei…**_" Yuki said.

(**Mei is from that chapter… Jinuy….THE CREATURE FROM SCHOOL…)**

For the first time, Illumi's heart began to race in fear, his face doesn't show it, but he feels scared.

Yuki stopped threatening Illumi and turned to Hisoka. "You. If you're bringing that person and want to make him feel better, follow me. I can bring him a futon to rest." She then turned to Illumi again. "I'm keeping my eye on you. So stay in the living room until I come back."

"Alright…" Illumi walked towards the living room that Yuki mention and sat on the couches available there.

Killua and Gon sweat dropped when they saw Illumi obediently following Yuki, who is 14 years old, and seeing him still sweating.

"Eto… Killua? Has Illumi gotten scared before?" Rikka asked Killua suddenly.

"Yeah… he has. When father gave him a mission of killing the target. But the target was taking a bath in a public bath. So… Illumi saw the target's and the other guys'… _nuts._" Killua stopped from wanting to laugh because his brother was staring at him.

"Wow… I wonder why Sakura and Kiku are on his shoulders?" Gon asked when he saw the two cats sleeping on Illumi's shoulders.

"Sakura and Kiku must've liked Illumi already…" Rikka mentioned. She then realized that it's started to get dark and she closed the front door because it was still open.

Yuki walked down stairs and asked, "Is that guy still in the living room?" Rikka, Killua and Gon stopped peeking at the living room and said, "Y-Yes!" they stuttered after they turned back to Yuki.

Yuki sighed and walked inside the living room slowly. "You, what's your name?" Yuki suddenly asked Illumi.

"Illumi… Illumi Zoldyck." Illumi stated and looked up to Yuki.

"Sou…. You must be Killua's relative, what is your relationship with him?" Yuki asked and crossed her arms.

"I'm his older brother."

"Are you sure you're his older brother? What kind of brother threatens to kill his friends so that he can go home?" Yuki asked and she stopped crossing her arms and pointed at him.

"You never will understand us Zoldycks." Illumi stated.

Yuki turned her head at the entrance and called out Rikka. "Rikka, come here." Yuki said and Rikka followed her orders. "What do you know about the Zoldyck family?" Yuki asked, making Illumi flinch a bit.

"Well, the Zoldyck family is considered as the deadliest and most infamous assassins. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3,772 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. There are 11 members in the family; Maha Zoldyck, Zzigg Zoldyck, the grandmother, Zeno Zoldyck, Silva Zoldyck, Kikyo Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck, Milluki Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck and Kalluto Zoldyck. They are extremely dangerous and ought to be avoided.

The Zoldycks relationship is very complicated, making them easily hate each other and love each other in an assassin way. The only closest relationships known by the Zoldycks are Killua and Alluka's relationship. Everyone is jealous of Alluka and is very aware of her abilities which are dangerous. Illumi Zoldyck is considered in the family as the 'over-protective manipulator'. Milluki is considered, 'genius fatty(lol)'. Killua is considered in the 'the promising prince' . Alluka is called by the family, 'Monster' while Killua calls her other persona, 'Something'. And Kalluto's calling in the family is, 'Spider'." Rikka explained as long as she could.

Illumi was shocked to know that Rikka knows everything about the Zoldycks; especially their names.

"Oh, they are ought to be avoided? Then in that case…" Yuki took one step back away from Illumi. "Now, I avoided you."

"Yuki-nee… that was just one step behind." Rikka sweat dropped.

Yuki turned to Rikka and said, "Go and help the guy who looks like a clown upstairs." Yuki turned back to Illumi and walked towards the couch he sat. And she sat there beside him. "I'll be here and talk with Illumi."

Rikka sweat dropped even more but squealed in her head when she could go and help Hisoka upstairs. She quickly went upstairs with glee and thought, '_HISOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

Yes.

No.

Killua and Gon just both stared at Rikka's actions and continued to hear the conversation between Yuki and Illumi.

"Where are we actually?" Illumi asked.

"Hmph, fictional characters like you are just as dumb as a donkey." Yuki commented.

A mental angry tick mark appeared but Illumi continued to ask, "Fictional characters? Are you saying that me, Hisoka and all those other hunters are in this world which is the 'real world'? As in, 'real world', are you saying that we are not real? Then that would mean that I'm not real. Right?" Illumi asked those questions and Yuki only sighed.

"Yeah. So, you guys just need to stay at our house… and maybe, you can work or stay here until that portal guy comes back." Yuki stood up and walked away.

"But why was the person who sent us here, a woman?" Illumi's question made Yuki sighed even more deeply.

"That, I don't know. Maybe that person is a gender bend person or something." Yuki walked out of the room and spotted both Gon and Killua.

"Erk!" They both become surprised and were caught by Yuki.

"Go back to your room." Yuki ordered and they both followed.

Yuki turned back to Illumi, "Tomorrow, we're waking up and having training lessons. You better wake up early. You're beds are in the room where the clown guy and his friend are. So go to sleep." Yuki then walked up the stairs with Illumi following her upstairs.

**xXx**

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…(T_T)*STAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Rikka kept staring inside of the room where Hisoka and Kuroro were, and still, she hasn't seen any hints of Hisoka literally taking an interest of Kuroro.

'_Damn… I'd thought that Hisoka really 'likes' Kuroro… DAMN IT!'_ Rikka cursed in her head.

"I know you're there, little girl~" Hisoka called Rikka.

Rikka flinched and blushed. Her heart began to race because she was called by Hisoka, and Hisoka used his sexy voice too! KYAA! Rikka inhaled and exhaled and walked inside the room slowly. She actually wanted to walk faster, but her brain says that Hisoka is dangerous, so it commanded her to walk slowly.

"Y-Yes…?" Rikka asked shyly, not looking into Hisoka's eyes.

Hisoka kept quiet for a while and smiled, "Nothing, you just looked cute so I wanted to take a better look at you~" Hisoka's words and tone hit Rikka's heart in an instant.

"My KOKORO!" Rikka fell onto the floor and covered her face in embarrassment as she rolled on the floor. "DAMN ITTTT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW I'M BLUSHING NON-STOP!" Rikka shouted at Hisoka.

Hisoka just smiled at her and her heart stopped.

That smile~

"I cannot." She looked on the floor and imagined about insects.

Ew… INSECTS.

"Rikka." Yuki said, making Rikka jolt in surprise. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to help this guy and not squeal on the floor." Yuki scolded her making Rikka blush in embarrassment.

"I'm… sorry." Rikka apologized to Yuki who sighed.

Yuki turned to Hisoka and asked for his name, "What's your and his name?"

"Hisoka, and his is Kuroro Lucilfer."

"Okay, Hisoka, you're going to sleep here with Illumi and Kuroro. If you make weird noises at night, I swear I'll f**kin' kill you." Yuki warned Hisoka.

Hisoka gulped and nodded, "Sure!"

"What noises?" Rikka asked innocently.

"You shouldn't know it yet. You're too young." Yuki mentioned that and Rikka pouted as she walked towards her room. "My name is Yuki Uraomote, and that is my sister, Rikka Uraomote. I can see that you know the others so I don't think I should give you an introduction. Good night." Yuki left the room and went to her room.

Hisoka sighed.

'_That was so bad, her aura could kill already…I wish I could kill her…'_ Hisoka thought excitedly.

The door opened again and it showed Yuki holding a sniper gun.

"I'm watching you…"And she closed it tight.

The door opened again and it was Illumi.

"Illumi~" Hisoka was quite happy to see Illumi because Yuki was even scarier than Illumi. But, he didn't care about how scary Illumi was, as long as Illumi is fun to tease with.

But…

After Illumi went inside the room, Illumi immediately went inside a futon and slept. Leaving Hisoka still awake. '_Well, I did expect this to happen…Oh well!'_ Hisoka thought and he went inside his futon blanket like Illumi and slept after he switched off the lights.

Good night.

**xXx**

**Sweet: THERE! I finished the first part of, 'Surprises I'! Please stop chasing me.**

**Readers: Where's the activity time?! PUT A LOT MORE!**

**Sweet: Sheesh…**

**Activity Time!(It might be TOO MUCH)**

**Imagine Gon and killua playing slender.(Oh no)**

**chrollo becoming a rock star after he loses his nen (ROCK IT!)**

**Kurapika getting hit on and having to explain that they already have a husband and two kids (aka Leorio, Gon, and Killua). (Oh my god, that's cute)**

**bisky as an actual, literal biscuit and wing as an actual, literal chicken wing (Yes, Zushi is a Sushi and the three of they are the delicious TRIO)**

**imagine that kurapika's eyes are actually red cause he can shoot lasers out of them (WHAT)**

**Imagine Tonpa not being a complete bag of rotten dicks(Yes please)**

**what if hisoka was into korean boy groups(Maybe he might be into SHINEE)**

**Imagine Beans with Knuckle's hair and eyebrows( OH OH OH OH!)**

**imagine Killua being happy(Oh….)**

**imagine Killua choosing lightning as his power so that nobody could touch him because he still has nightmares about what his family put him through (This should be the reason why)**

**what if the reason ging's been missing this whole time is that he's the one playing guitar aggressively around hisoka 24/7( GING, YOU COMPLETE GUITAR BASTARD)**

**Imagine Leorio and Kurapika singing Now That We're Men from the Spongebob movie. (Awesome sauce)**

**Kite taking selfies whenever his hair is particularly fabulous (Isn't it always fabulous?)**

**Imagine Illumi and Hisoka trading hairstyles.( NO)**

**what if chrollo is actually a half-sibling of the zoldyck kids from when kikyo lived in meteor city (Then that means Kuroro fought his brother in law, Silva!)**

**Komugi blowing her nose (Yes, please)**

**The OT4 playing Cards Against Humanity( OH)**

**imagine pariston turning his sparkles **_**paristoff( SWAGGER)**_

**imagine hisoka with cute nail art(Diamonds, Spades, Hearts and Clovers should be them)**

**the phantom troupe has come to kill kurapika. They find him with his back turned. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there" he says as he turns around to reveal two plastic spoons covering his eyes. "I was too busy mmmmmblockin out the haters" (Kurapika, that's genius)**

**pouf using beelzebub to make a tiny orchestra (THAT'S CUTE!)**

**Imagine Pitou riding around on a Roomba Vacuum. (cute)**

**the entire cast of hxh, but straight. (Whoa, now)**

**Imagine Gon and Killua staying up all night and eventually getting to the point where they're so sleepy that everything is funny and there's a spider in Gon's room so he tells Killua to use his assassination techniques on the spider and Gon films it and basically Killua trashes the room trying to get the spider and Gon can't stop laughing and that video remains a party piece in their group of friends for years to come. (I might cry)**

**Imagine the gang getting together for drinks and Kurapika really really can't handle alcohol well and starts telling some Kurta legends and fairy tales and he messes up some bits and everyone is laughing their asses off bc Kurapika is slurring his words and giving characters funny voices and they've never seen him so drunk. (THIS IS SO CUTE!)**

**Illumi's phone has all of his contacts listed as either "Killua" and "Not Killua". (ILLUMI)**

**imagine that leorio uses l'oreal because he's worth it. (YES)**

**imagine kurapika teaching killua to make the PERFECT grilled cheese. (Like a true mother)**

**Imagine Gon and Killua going through the awkward stages of puberty. (Oh HOHOHO)**

**Imagine the reason why Illumi doesn't want to fight Hisoka is because he doesn't want the chance of killing his fashion consultant. (The struggle)**

**Imagine Illumi occasionally changing himself into Gon so that he could hang out with his cute baby brother. (THAT'S REALLY THAT'S REALLY)**

**Drunk chrollo proposing to every and all the phantom troupe members one by one. (CUTE)**

**Imagine Hisoka rescuing/looking after Alluka (Hisoka….)**


End file.
